Watch
by Kieno0324
Summary: A series of oneshots and drabbles about Gene watching over Naru and Mai's blossoming relationship...and the ways he sometimes has to meddle in things. Who knew being a ghost could be so fun?
1. Flour

So this is a new little project that I've come up with, right? I have just recently got back into Ghost Hunt and I thought, if Gene could physically watch Mai and Naru what would he think or do or what? So I came up with the idea to write one-shots and drabbles about what he'd do or just what he'd think while Mai and Naru got into the many messes they always end up in. Here's my first attempt, please review!

* * *

Eugene Davis watched with an exasperated look on his face. Mai Taniyama was standing in the kitchen of his brother's rented apartment. Or at least it was the kitchen, underneath all the flour that Mai had spilt. But it wasn't the mess that had Gene shaking his head.

It was the fact that his brother, the most stoic of all people, was sitting on his bum on the kitchen floor cover in white flour. Gene had watched him walk in and slip and fall with a loud thump. Mai was staring at him with an apprehensive look on her face.

Gene watched as his brother slowly stood up and stared at Mai and Gene watched curiously, wondering what his brother was going to do as the man had never been in the situation before. It certainly made thinks seem funnier when Mai was holding a whole chicken upside down by it's legs.

"Nice legs." was all Noll said before he turned and walked out of the kitchen and Gene blinked before looking at Mai's legs and groaning as he saw that her skirt had rumpled up in certain places after having fought with the chicken.

'Idiot scientist.' Gene thought before blinking as Mai's face turned brilliant red and he knew what was coming. 'Oh, dear god. Get me out of here! One…two….three!' he counted.

"YOU JERK!!!!!!!" she screamed and Gene shook his head as she dropped the chicken and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Idiot scientist." he chuckled affectionately.

* * *

As I said before please review and feel welcome to give me ideas! You'll get credit and everything! Thanks a bunch! Kieno0324 out. 


	2. Sleep

Here's the second chapter of this wonderful series. Remember to review, alright? Reviews usually tend to make me happy. And when I am happy, I'm not in a writer's block!

* * *

Sleep

Gene loved to watch Mai sleep. Maybe it was because he didn't get the chance to watch her very often as he was usually in the dreams that she was dreaming. She was sound asleep in the base room of one of their cases. She had just sort of zonked out when watching the monitors and Naru had been forced to carry her to the cot that they always had set up in the base for that exact reason.

Gene glanced over at his brother and saw that his head was bent and Gene frowned before walking towards where his brother sat and couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth at what greeted his eyes. Naru was sound asleep with his chin resting against his chest.

Gene looked over at the sleeping Mai and then back at his sleeping brother and a mischievous smile spread across his face as an idea struck him. He carefully sat down inside his brother and lifted the man's head. It felt weird to be solid but he couldn't dwell on that thought if he was going to follow through with his scheme.

He quietly walked over to Mai, barely remembering that he had to tiptoe as he could make noise at the current moment, and gently scooted her over and she gave a small groan in her sleep before he laid down beside her and wrapped Naru's arms around her. He exited his brother's body and stood at the edge of the cot with a smile on his face.

'This is worth something…I know Lin always keeps a camera nearby.' Gene started to look for the object before smiling as he saw it. He reached over and picked it up, one of the things people always mistook about ghosts was that they couldn't _touch_ anything. That was a lie. How else did they make things move? It was simply a matter of them wanting to touch and move an object and they could.

He took the photograph before putting the camera back in it's original place and he sat down in the chair that he had just forced Naru to vacate. He was just waiting for the events to unfold once the two woke up.

Gene spent the rest of the night watching over his brother and Mai. He felt a smile spread across his face as they both began to stir and their eyes opened at the exact same time. They both shot up and away from each other and sat across from each other on the cot, both with tinted cheeks.

"I…I…" Mai jumped off the cot and ran out of the room and left Naru sitting there blinking in confusion.

"How the hell did I get here?" he asked himself and Gene laughed and Naru looked up in confusion and Gene felt an affectionate smile on his face as he went over and ruffled his brother's hair causing Naru's eyes to go wide.

"Idiot scientist." he whispered and Naru looked right at him and for a moment Gene was sure that his brother could see him before Naru stood up and walked out of the base.


	3. Lights

Please remember to review!

* * *

Lights

Gene had known that his brother was clumsy when it came to things that he just wasn't, in all honesty, good at. Mai was beginning to realize that as Naru fought with the Christmas lights. Mai had forced the stoic man to help her put the Christmas Tree up in the SPR office.

Naru was sitting on the couch wrapped in Christmas Tree lights and looked as though he was completely losing. There was no hope that he would get untangled without having help from the assistant that was standing by the Christmas Tree laughing her head off as she held the tinsel in her hand that was going to go on the mantel above the front door.

"Naru, the lights are supposed to go on the _tree_." Mai told him and Naru glared at her angrily.

"_I know_." he hissed and Gene couldn't help but laugh as he remembered how Naru had always hid in his room when their mother and father had started to decorate for Christmas. No matter how hard he and his parents tried they couldn't get Naru out of his bedroom until they had all the decorations put up and were done.

Apparently Mai had more success in dragging him in the decorating process. Either that or she refused to leave until he agreed to help her decorate and Gene knew how Naru had a soft spot for the young girl and he knew it was hard for him to say no to her. Gene was slightly glad that his brother couldn't say no to her. After all it could the younger boy into many…interesting situations.

"Aw, poor Naru. Don't you know how to untangle lights?" Mai asked as she went over and sat down beside him and began to help him untangle his limbs from the lights that he was beginning to hate.

Gene's eye was caught by a piece of mistletoe that was lying on the table beside the couch they were currently sitting on. His eyebrows shot up before he looked at the two as Mai helped Naru untangle himself before a grin spread across his face. This was going to be _good._

Without them noticing he made the mistletoe float over top of their heads as they became engrossed in untangling Naru. Finally they had the lights on the floor and off Naru before they both realized there was a shadow on them. Gene watched with a chuckle as their eyes raised up and saw the mistletoe floating above them at the same time.

"WHAT?!" Mai screeched before she looked at Naru and saw that he was still staring at the mistletoe in a horrified sort of way. Mai looked the other way and Gene groaned as both refused to take the first move. He watched them avoid the other's eyes for nearly five minutes before he took matters into his own hands, literally.

He went over to the two and put his hands on their head before slowly bringing their faces together. He loved the look of shock on their faces when he allowed them to pull away on their own accord. They sat there for a moment staring at each other before they both shot up from the couch. Mai flew out the front door, forgetting her purse. Gene saw Naru look at the purse before Gene made the purse float to his brother and Naru blinked.

'Take the purse and give it to her!' Gene said in his brother's mind and Naru jumped again before looking around with a frown on his face and then back at the floating purse.

"I need to get more sleep." he murmured to himself and Gene chuckled.

"It's good to be a ghost!" Gene laughed as Naru begrudgingly took the purse and walked out of office.


	4. Hospital

Hospital

Gene knew this scene all to well. Naru was in a hospital bed and completely unconscious. Gene knew that his brother had used his powers to much and had fallen into a recuperative sleep. Gene also knew that his brother had used his powers to keep Mai from being crushed by the wall that had been pushed by the demon that seemed to hate Mai.

Gene wondered where Lin was as the man was usually sitting by Naru's side when the younger man went out like a light bulb. Gene sometimes wondered if Naru could hear them as they talked around him. Gene sometimes thought he could with how he always seemed to know about certain things that their parents would have _never_ told them to begin with.

Gene watched as the hospital room door opened and Mai walked in and he instantly knew what was wrong. She looked as though she had been crying and her face was pale and there were dark circles in her eyes that made her look as though she hadn't been able to sleep for the few days that Naru had already been in the hospital.

"Naru?" she whispered as she sat down and Gene waited but there was no response from the prone boy in the hospital bed. Gene watched as Mai's head bent and he could see the tears as they fell from her eyes and he gave a soft sigh before going over to Naru's bed on the opposite side that Mai was sitting on.

Gene put his hand on Naru's head and closed his eyes. He could feel Naru's subconscious and realized that the man was about to wake-up. Gene opened his eyes and looked once more at the softly crying Mai and he wished silently that he could hold her and tell that everything was going to be alright. But he was dead and Naru was the one that had captured her heart anyway. Gene never truly stood a chance to begin with, even if he had been alive at that point in time.

"I'm so sorry, Naru…if I had just been paying attention to begin with. Then maybe…maybe you wouldn't be here." she whispered and Gene watched as she buried her head into Naru's side while holding onto his hand desperately.

"Wake-up, you dolt!" Gene slapped Naru on the head, knowing that it would do no good but doing it anyway. Naru was so stupid! Gene gave a soft sigh before he sat down on the bed and stared at Naru hoping that maybe the stare would wake him up. He had no such look. Gene had to force himself to watch Mai cry herself to sleep and he wished at that moment that he could disappear.

But that was the thing. The link that he had with Mai didn't let him disappear whenever he fancied. It was just a when Mai wanted to be left alone that he would disappear only to reappear at his brother's side. And Gene had a feeling that until someone found his body and identified that he was going to be stuck in the game of passing Gene back and forth.

'I can't believe they actually feed that to people.' Gene thought as he had his head stuck through the door and watched as the nurses picked up the dinner plates that they had delivered a few hours before. 'You'd think that would be enough incentive for Noll to control his powers. Just so that he didn't have to eat that stuff once he wakes up.'

Gene pulled himself back into the hospital room as he heard Naru stir and he felt a grin spread across his face as eyes identical to his own opened to survey the room. He chuckled as Naru looked down with a curious frown on his face as he felt something against his side. Gene fell to the floor in surprise at the smile that spread across his brother's face. If he hadn't known better he would have thought that Naru was actually him, him being Gene.

'He's capable of smiling? Oh my god.' Gene thought as he made himself stand up and he watched as Naru reached down and gently stroked Mai's hair before looking up at the ceiling and Gent walked over to his side and gently touched the hand on Mai's head as it stilled in it's caressing.

"Gene?" Naru asked and Gene chuckled. "If I could just talk to you again." Gene felt tears in his eyes and he wiped them away as they tried to fall.

"It's not going to happen until I have to go away for good, Noll." Gene whispered and somehow Naru understood before his gaze returned to Mai. Gene moved his hand as Naru began to stroke Mai's hair.

"Sometime we'll talk again. Just not today." Gene said with a smile but no one could hear him.

* * *

Please remember to review! They make me happy! When I'm happy I tend to write more! 


	5. Child

Hello, everyone. To all my loyal reviewers, I'm in a real bind. I have no ideas for this story. I need some ideas, email them to me or leave them in a review. I am in real trouble with this. Thanks!

* * *

Child

It wasn't the first time that Gene had compared her to a child. And he was certain that it wasn't the first time that Naru had called her a child. But maybe it was because she was so innocent that both of them compared her to a child. Although Naru's way of comparing her to a child was nowhere near kind.

Gene wondered why Naru was always putting her down. Gene had to admit that when she got angry she got a glint in her eye that clearly said she was up for the fight and Gene liked the look. But he certainly didn't want to provoke it to just see it. Mai was currently sitting at her desk with that look in her eyes.

'What on earth did you do this time, dear brother?' Gene thought before he languidly walked through the wall into his brother's office. What he saw surprised him to absolutely no end.

Naru was sitting at his desk with a red handprint on his face. And he was glaring at the door that Mai had just slammed shut only moments ago. Gene blinked. While Naru had made Mai angry plenty of times before but never to the point that Mai would slap him.

"She's such a child." Naru muttered and Gene laughed as he sat on the desk Indian style right in front of his brother. He wondered what Naru would think if he could see all the things that he did since no one could see him. Gene chuckled lightly before he used what little energy he had to reveal himself and he saw his brother jerk back and he smiled.

"If she is such a child what does that make you?" Gene asked and he knew Naru had a thousand questions for him. But at the moment this wasn't about what they would do.

"Shut up." Naru growled and Gene laughed before reaching out and gently placing his hand on his younger brother's head.

"We both know that she had the innocence of a child and the temper of an adult. You have to quit treating her like she's a five year old." Gene said before he disappeared and he saw Naru frown and he raised an eyebrow as the boy turned to his computer.

"What does he know? He's the one that almost failed the first grade." Naru mumbled and Gene scowled so fiercely that it one could actually see the resemblance between the twins.


	6. Goodbye?

This just jumped into my head. I thought, why not make it a little bit more interesting, eh? Anyway, remember to review, the next on will be coming out soon. I hope. Unless my laptop decides that it's time for it to go another strike. It seems to like doing that!

* * *

Gene felt split in half. His body had just been found and Mai knew the truth. He was slightly thankful that she hadn't been able to contact him yet. Although he was waiting for the tears and anger that would come. After all he had been lying to her for almost a year now.

However, the reason he felt spit in half was because his brother was getting ready to board a plane that would take him back to England. After all his brother had completed the task he had set out to do. Gene's body was found and now he could get a proper burial and maybe, if he even wanted to, move on.

Gene, however, would have preferred to stay hidden if it kept that devastated look off of Mai's face. She looked as though her heart was splitting in two as she watched the others bid Noll and Lin a sad farewell. No one was happy about their departure, least of all Mai and Gene.

'Don't say good-bye! He can't leave if you don't tell him good-bye.' Gene tried to send to her. He knew that no matter how strong his connection with Mai was that the one he had with Noll was stronger. And he didn't want to leave Mai. She was so bright and lively. The exact opposite of his gloomy brother.

"Lin-san…" Mai whispered softly. Lin smiled at her and wiped away the gathering moisture at the corners of her eyes.

"If you ever need an old Chinese man, Madoka has my number. Give me a call anytime." he told her and she managed a nod. She hugged him as tightly as she could and he returned it before letting her go and giving that rare smile that he always seemed to keep hidden.

"Noll…" Mai turned to him and Gene could see the slightly desperate look in his brother's eyes. Noll didn't want to leave. And Gene knew that it would take two words from Mai. Just two words. "Don't go.". That was all she had to say and he wouldn't leave her. She just didn't know that.

"Well, I guess I have to find another job, don't I?" Mai whispered. Gene felt his heart drop. She was letting them go. He sighed softly. Why shouldn't she? Noll annoyed the crap out of her and he lied to her. Why would she want to keep that around?

Oh, and there was the fact that Noll refused to believe that she was in love with him. Noll had pushed her a little to hard when she had confessed her feelings to him. She was pushing back with everything she had.

"Good-bye, Noll. I hope you have a safe journey." she told him before turning away from him and starting to walk away, maybe for good.

"Stop her! STOP HER!" Gene shouted as loudly as he could, not knowing if Noll could hear him or not. How could Noll let someone that wonderful walk out of his life forever?

"Mai!" she stopped at Noll's voice and turned to look at him curiously as she waited for him to say something. "Come with me!" Gene's eyebrows shot up. He hadn't expected that!


	7. Sorrow

Here's another chapter although this isn't the immediate chapter after Good-bye. This was just one that I thought of after I wrote that one and was reading Mai's profile and it struck me. What does she think on the anniversary of her parents' deaths?

* * *

It wasn't the first time that he had seen tears in her eyes. However it was the first time he had seen her cry without Naru being the cause. As far as Gene knew Naru hadn't even talked to Mai that day. That meant it couldn't be his brother that was the cause of her obvious distress.

Gene wished that he could hold her and comfort her. But he was a ghost. He couldn't do that. The only person that could hold her was Naru. Gene looked over at the office but he didn't want to leave Mai there trying to fight her tears. He turned back towards her as she heard a soft sob. He went back over to the girl and put his transparent hand on the girl's shoulder. Even though he knew it would give her no comfort.

That's when he saw the picture that she was clutching in her hands as she tried to not cry even more. He peered at the picture over her shoulder and felt his eyes widen. There was a younger version of Mai in the picture, she must have been six or seven years old, and two adults that were hugging on her and looking as though they were the happiest people in the world.

One look at the picture immediately told him who the adults were. Mai looked almost identical to her mother. Gene felt sorrow wash through him. He knew what it felt like to miss his parents. He had never known his true parents and there had never been a day that he didn't think about his parents.

Her hand flipped the picture and he saw the writing on the back of the picture and he felt a soft sigh escape his ghostly lips. The air gently stirred her locks but she was to interested in the picture of her parents that was in her hands.

'_In Loving Memory of Mom and Dad. 08/16/1998._' was written on the back of the picture in Mai's neat handwriting. Gene saw the tears that were trailing down Mai's face before she buried her head into her arms and her shoulders were shaking with her sobs. He wished more than anything that he could hold her. It was frustrating to a point that Gene knew that if he had a chance to live again that he would never walk across that road. Especially in the middle of the night in black clothing.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to visit you this year." she whispered and Gene felt sorrow clench his heart, if he still had one that is.

"Mai, sweetheart, can I have some tea in here? Mr. Davis and I are still talking to our son." Mrs. Davis, Luella, stuck her head out. Mai gave her a bright smile and nodded before she put her picture up and stood up.

"Of course, Mrs. Davis. Would you like some cookies as well?" she asked. The older woman shook her head before she closed the door and Mai rolled her eyes before she went into the kitchen that was located in the English offices of SPR.

"You'll be alright, won't you?" Gene whispered before he hugged her from behind as she stood waiting for the teapot to whistle. "You'll learn to let the sorrow go eventually."


	8. Change

This is right after Good-bye! Read AN at end.

* * *

Gene was having fun annoying the patrons in the airport. Making purse straps slips off shoulders and making the wheels on the roller suitcases lock. He was in a rather playful mood. He glanced over at his brother and Mai as they sat discussing the younger brother's sudden invitation to England. He went over to where they were conversing. Really, ever since he had died, ease dropping had become much easier for him to do. 

"Naru...Oliver...I mean...ooh, what am I supposed to call _you_ anyway?!" she cried as she stood up from her seat. Gene raised an eyebrow as Naru rolled his eyes at her sudden outburst.

"You can call me Naru or Noll if you wish. I don't see why you can't come. My father wishes to meat you and learn about your dreams. It would help you learn about what Gene is trying to show you." Naru said. Gene rolled his eyes.

"I think I'm doing pretty well by giving her hints!" Gene snapped. But like always he couldn't be heard. He reached out and tugged hard on part of Naru's hair. He saw his brother's eyes widen a fraction at the pain the Gene had inflicted but gave no other notion.

"Naru...I can't just leave Japan. My friends are here...my life's here. I belong here...not England." she whispered. Gene frowned before reaching out and gently touching her shoulder.

"What do you have here? The monk and miko and Brown-san? Mai...they can visit, we'll pay for them to visit. Just come with me." Naru whispered and Gene blinked in surprise. He had never heard Naru sound so desperate in his entire time of knowing his younger brother.

"Naru...I...I...I'm scared of change." Mai whispered finally. Gene watched as Naru reached a hand out and touched the same shoulder that Gene's hand was resting on and Gene felt a smile spread his lips.

"Sometimes change is the best thing. I can show you where Gene went and how he lived." he told her and Gene rolled his eyes. The last thing she wanted to know was how _he_ lived.

"Naru, what if I don't fit in? I mean what if your parents hate me? What if all those scientists at the centre hate me?" she asked before Naru covered her mouth with his hand. She looked up at him with watering eye. He wiped the moisture away from her eyes.

"Just come with me." he whispered. Gene smiled as he saw the acceptance in Mai's eyes.

"Okay." she whispered with a smile on her face and reflecting in her eyes.

* * *

Hello, readers! One of my friends suggested an idea that I thought was really good. She's always complaining that there isn't enough 'Ghost Hunt' fanart out there. So she suggested that I issue a challenge to all readers out there that like to draw as well. Draw your favorite scene from one of these short stories...if you can email the picture to me, my email is on the ffnet page, or you can post it and send a link. Either way, I'm interested in seeing the response. My friend likes to abuse my power as an author as she's to shy to post anything. And remember to review! Thanks! Kieno0324. 


	9. Swim

Swim

Gene blanched. He was looking at the pool of the house that he used to live in. The only place he _didn't_ like at home. He had never learned how to swim. Noll had found it funny that he was scared of the water and decided to push him in when they were nine years old. Gene _hadn't_ appreciated what Noll thought was a crash course in swimming.

'Why am I here?' Gene thought in despair before Mai walked out of the house and towards the pool. Gene's face flared red as Mai dropped the wrap around to show the one piece swimsuit on. He whirled around until he heard the splash of her diving in before he turned to watch her swim.

'She's pretty good at swimming.' he couldn't help but think as he watched her in the water like she was a natural. Gene looked up as Naru came out of the house as well and he blinked just to make sure his vision was working. Naru was strolling towards the pool in black swim trunks, big surprise, and a towel draped around his neck.

'What the? Naru was always pushing me into the pool but _he_ never swam!!' Gene thought in surprise. He wasn't even sure that Naru could swim.

"I thought you said you were going to wait. After all, you were the one that just got over the flu." Naru said. Gene blinked before shaking his head. Naru had been right, Mai had just gotten over the illness which led to the question: why was she swimming so soon after getting over the disease?

"Sorry! I couldn't wait! The water looked so inviting and it feels nice! Now get in here! You are going down in this splash fight!" Mai squealed. Naru glared at her and Gene felt his eyes widen as his twin threw the towel off his shoulder before diving smoothly into the water.

Gene blinked in surprise when his brother didn't resurface. He saw Mai looked around confused before she screamed as she was dragged underneath the water. Gene shook his head as the two resurfaced and began to splash each other.

Gene smirked as they were soon tired down and rather close to each other. Gene raised an eyebrow as Mai's eyes began to slip close. He knew exactly what Naru was thinking as the man began to bend his head down. One word came to Gene's mind.

'Revenge.' he thought before he held his hand out and with all of his paranormal strength splashed them as hard as he could. He watched as they jumped apart before looking in his direction. He smirked.

'_Gene..._' he heard his brother growl but he ignored it. After all, Naru was the one that could swim.

* * *

Is anyone else drooling at the thought of Naru in swim trunks?! Anyway, this maybe a little Out of Character for him but I tried to keep in character as much as possible. Remember to review, and yes I am still working on Ghost Ship. I just needed a little break! Kieno0324 


	10. Wedding

Wedding

Gene was standing beside a church bench with a smile on his face. He had always thought that they would get married and he was glad the Chinese man had finally proposed to her. Gene had always worried that Lin's parents wouldn't like Madoka because of her Japanese heritage. But as he glanced at the man's parents it didn't seem to be a problem to them.

Gene's eyes trailed to the brown haired bridesmaid. Mai looked beautiful in her dress and even more beautiful as she smiled and watched the wedding ceremony. Though both bride and groom were of Asian descent they had asked John Brown to perform their wedding ceremony. And only after their families had agreed did they plan a traditional wedding.

'Silly Noll. Can't take his eyes off of her.' Gene thought as he glanced at his brother that was sitting on Madoka's side of the church. Gene was right, while everyone else was watching Lin and Madoka, Naru was watching Mai intently.

'Probably imagining what she'll look like in a wedding dress.' Gene smiled bigger as he imagined her walking down the aisle towards his younger brother. That would be a wedding he _wouldn't_ miss, even if he _was_ dead!

"You may kiss your bride." Gene turned his attention back to the couple. He chuckled at the blush that was on Madoka's cheeks as Lin lifted the veil and bent down to kiss her.

Later on at the reception Gene found that he had nothing to do. Until Madoka decided it was time to throw the bouquet. Gene watched as Masako and Ayako dragged Mai into the small assembly of single women. He also watched in amusement as Madoka threw the bouquet over her shoulder and it landed in Mai's hands.

"You'll marry Noll in a year!" Madoka said brightly. Gene chuckled as Mai's face turned a bright red. He looked over at his brother's face and felt his eyes widen at the expression. _Noll Davis_ was smiling at the thought of marrying Mai.

'Talk about changes.' Gene thought before turning his attention back to Mai. He couldn't stop the smile on his face. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that his brother was changing in ways he had never thought was possible. 'You really can work magic, Mai.'

* * *

One of my friends was complaining about not having the wedding in Ghost Ship. This is sort of a gift to her. I tried to keep Naru in character but he just wouldn't _stay_ in character. Stubborn little idiot scientist. Hmph! Anyway, remember to review! Kieno0324. 


	11. Be Mine

Here's something for Valentine's Day, here you go! And remember to review and let me know what you think! Oh, and beware a mischevious Gene and a possessive Naru!

* * *

Be Mine

Gene watched as Mai rushed between the filing room of the Society for Psychic Research in Britain. She looked as though she belonged and Gene couldn't help but think that she had made the right decision in deciding to move to England. His mother certainly seemed to enjoy having her around. Of course Gene thought it was probably because his mother was always teasing Naru about the young Japanese girl.

"Oh, no." Gene blinked as Mai had stopped rather suddenly and was staring at the calendar. He walked over and looked over Mai's shoulder at the calendar. He gave a soft sigh as he saw the date that was circled. The date that was tomorrow.

'Valentine's Day. Perfect. Noll is going to be in such a good mood! _Not_.' Gene thought as he looked at Naru's closed door. He saw that Mai was looking at the door as well with a desolate look on her face.

"Like he'd care if he knew that the only reason I turned down all those invitations for Valentine's Day is because of him." Mai grumbled before she turned back to her work and Gene watched her curiously. He frowned as he realized that she was right. Naru probably didn't even know what the day was.

Gene walked through the door of his brother's office. It was so much easier to invade Naru's privacy now that Gene was dead. Gene saw his brother sitting at his desk with an open book resting on the desk. Gene rolled his eyes. He liked reading as much as the next person but he didn't understand how people, example being Naru, could read all day and do nothing else.

"Hey, idiot scientist." Gene said as he began to materialize. He saw his brother's head jerk up and he smiled. His brother had gotten use to him showing up at random moments. Gene would only do it unless eh felt that the need called for it and this was a good cause in his mind.

"Gene, why are you here?" Naru asked coolly and Gene sighed. He shouldn't have been surprised. His brother had no concept of things going on around him.

"If you hadn't noticed, tomorrow is Valentine's Day." Gene said. He saw Naru's eyes narrow before he looked back down at his book. Gene scowled before a smirk spread across his lips. "I wonder if Mai will continue to turn down all those guys that are wanting to take her out."

_That_ caught Naru's attention. Gene decided it was a good time to disappear as his laughter hung in the air. His brother's glare would be able to melt ice, if there had been any nearby.

'This should be interesting.' Gene thought with a smile as Naru stormed out of his office. 'Oh, yes, this should be interesting indeed.'

1

Gene watched with a smile as Mai stumbled into the SPR office with a bundle of roses in her arms. He was lounging on the couch and wondering how her day had gone. He looked up as Lin's door opened and the man and his new wife exited the room. Madoka was glowing and she smiled at Mai.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mai! We're going out for the rest of the day. Martin and Luella have left as well." Madoka told her. The younger girl blinked in surprise before she wished them a Happy Valentine's Day as well before they left the office.

"And I'm left with the coldest person on the face of the earth. Life is so unfair." Mai whined before Naru's order for tea came through his door. Gene sighed as he watched Mai get up and go into the kitchen.

'Naru really didn't get the message, did he?' Gene asked himself with a soft sigh. He shouldn't have been surprised. After all he was sure that he could qualify for a 'I Have the Densest Brother in the World Award'. He shook his head at the thought.

He looked up as he heard his brother's door open. He blinked in surprise at the bright red rose that Naru was holding in his hand. He watched his younger brother place the flower on Mai's desk before turning and walking back into his office and closing the door behind him. Gene raised an eyebrow, maybe he _had_ gotten through to his brother.

He watched in curiosity as Mai exited the kitchen with Naru's tea in hand. She went over to her desk and opened up the card that Naru had attached to the single red rose. Gene watched as her face flushed before she turned and went to Naru's office and entered, closing the door behind her.

Gene, always the curious ghost, stood up and went to Mai's desk. He felt his eyes widen before he laughed at what Naru had written on the card.

'_You're mine, Mai, _

_Your Narcissist._'


	12. Lift

Lift

Gene watched curiously as Mai tried her hardest to get a book off the top shelf. But her height was limited and there was only so far that she could reach. Gene gave a small chuckle as she huffed angrily. She was so cute when she was upset. He watched as she glared up at the elusive book.

"How am I supposed to get that stupid book?!" she asked herself angrily. Gene couldn't help but snicker. He knew that the girl was slightly upset with her five foot and one inch frame height. But he also couldn't help but think that she was the perfect height for his brother.

"Ah, and the knight in shiny black armor arrives!" Gene chuckled as Naru exited his office. He watched as his brother's eyes settled on the growling teen. He saw Naru raise an eyebrow as she stood on tiptoe once again to try and grab the book. With absolutely no luck. Gene watched as his brother gave a soft sigh before walking over to the straining girl.

Gene blinked as Naru grabbed her waist and hoisted her up into the air causing her to squeal at her new height.

"Naru, put me down this instant!" she cried as she clutched at the shelf that held the book that she had been reaching for. Gene chuckled at the embarrassed expression Mai had on her face. She was struggling against his hold before Naru finally spoke.

"Would you just get your book and _quit_ struggling?" he asked. Gene chuckled as Mai huffed angrily before she made reached her hand out and grabbed the book. Naru was about to set her down before Gene reached out and tugged hard on the back of Naru's shirt. Mai screamed as he fell with her still in his grasp. She landed on him in an awkward position with her looking down stunned at his face.

"Uh…" Mai whispered before she squeaked and clamored off Naru as quickly as she could with the book clutched tightly against her chest. Gene chuckled at the bright red that was on her face but he laughed even harder when he saw the faint blush on his brother's cheek.

'Get it over with and kiss her already!' Gene sent his brother. He was slightly surprised as his brother walked over to the girl who stuttered even more. Gene watched with wide eyes as Naru bent down, brushed his lips across hers, and then straightened up and went back into his office.

Gene watched Mai as the book fell from her arms and onto the floor as her face flushed lovely. Gene continued to laugh at the expression as he settled down on the couch. What were those two going to get into next?

* * *

Here's a new chapter for this story...I'm beginning to run low on ideas. Does anyone have any help to spare? I really don't want to end this. Remember to review! 


	13. Fever

Fever

Gene watched as his brother paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room. Gene gave a soft sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. Although he wasn't sure what had happened he knew that Mai was in the Emergency Room with a high temperature. Though Gene wasn't sure how high it was. Just the fact that Mai was sick.

"Noll, sit down!! You are driving your father and me crazy." Luella cried from her seat in the waiting room. Gene sighed and shook his head. He could imagine how worried his brother was. The boy just wouldn't admit it out loud to anyone.

"Why the hell won't they tell us anything?" Naru asked as he did sit down, surprising Gene to no end. Gene gave a soft sigh as he stood up and made his way towards the room that he had seen them send Mai into. He smiled as he saw her lying on the hospital bed and she was sound asleep.

"At least she isn't awake and miserable like she was a few minutes ago." he told himself as he settled himself beside her on the bed. He could hear footsteps and looked up as the door slammed open and Naru was standing there, looking angry.

"Dr. Davis!" a voice called and Naru looked over his shoulder and Gene saw a young looking female doctor standing there. She was breathing hard and Gene could imagine how she had run after Naru once he found out which room Mai had been admitted to.

"I would like to know what is wrong with Miss Taniyama as she is part of my family." Naru said coolly. Gene rolled his eyes as he wondered if Naru would ever be able to learn his manners. He somehow doubted that it would ever happen. He really didn't expect Naru to ever learn his manners.

"She has the flu, Dr. Davis. I have her on antibiotics but until her fever goes down I can't let anyone see her as she is still contagious! I am sorry, but you are going to have to wait until the fever breaks. Now please, return to the waiting room where you will have to _wait_." the doctor said. Gene raised an eyebrow as Naru narrowed his eyes at the doctor. But the woman didn't back down and closed the door behind Naru as he left the room.

"If only you could see what you do to him, Mai. If only you could see." Gene told the sleeping Mai as she shifted. He shook his head before standing and looking out the window of her room. He shook his head as he found himself staring out into the parking lot.

"I guess hospitals aren't really known for their wonderful views from the windows, are they?" he asked the girl in the bed. He didn't get a response, not that he had expected one. After all they did have her on a strong sedative that would keep her asleep for the rest of the night and most of tomorrow.

He looked up as the door opened again and Naru slipped in, closing it quietly behind him. Gene raised an eyebrow before sighing. He should have known. Naru never listened to anyone, even if it did concern his own health.

'What is she going to do with you, my brother?' Gene thought as Naru sat down in the chair beside Mai's bed. 'What is she going to do with you, indeed?'

* * *

"Naru, you idiot scientist!!" Mai yelled at the boy in the hospital bed. Gene was laughing as he stood at the end of the bed. When Mai had been discharged from the hospital, Naru had been admitted. With a fever and the flu.

"They told you to stay out of my room and you…oh, what am I going to do with you??" she moaned and Gene continued to laugh as Naru sat pouting.

'Don't pout. It's your fault.' Gen thought as he failed to stop laughing as Mai continued to complain. Oh, this was too good.

* * *

_Remember to review!!_


	14. Baby

_This is sort of in the same timeline but not. I just had this thought and couldn't get it out of my head, so I hope you enjoy. And for all AU fans, I have a new multi-chapter fic out called Under the Sea. I'm advertising because not many people seem to be reading it. So I hope you all would take a look and review! Also don't forget to review this story! There won't be an Author's Note at the end so I hope you enjoy! Review, pleas!_

Baby

Gene stood in a blue nursery peering down at a small sleeping baby. The fact that he had never thought he would be an uncle especially with his brother's personality. He watched as the baby shifted in his crib. Gene gulped as small eye lids opened to reveal deep blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm your Uncle Gene." Gene said with a smile. The baby blinked at him and Gene sighed. "And even if you _could_ hear me you probably wouldn't understand me."

"Ah." the baby cooed as he waved his arms. Gene wished that he could hold the baby. He had known when the child joined the family that the ache would be deep. That he'd want to hold the baby and cuddle it like everyone else. But thanks to his inability to be solid, he could never do that.

"Gene?" he looked up as the door opened and Noll entered the room. Gene knew that his brother wasn't talking to him but rather the baby that was lying contently in his baby bed. Gene watched as Noll approached the baby bed and picked the child up.

'_What is his full name?_' Gene pushed through to his brother. He saw Noll blinked and watched as his younger brother looked around. He knew it had been awhile since he had been able to contact the young man but his energy was slowly draining and he knew one day he would move on.

"Oliver Eugene Davis." Noll murmured and Gene smiled at the gentle look on his brother's face. He watched as Noll began to rock the baby back and forth even though he wasn't being fussy.

"Naru?" Gene looked at the door and saw Mai leaning against the door, looking pale and drawn. Gene was worried about her and from the scowl on Noll's face, he wasn't happy to see her up.

"The doctor told you to stay in bed until he cleared you." Noll scolded as she moved towards him slowly. She took the baby from and he wrapped his arm around her as she cuddled the baby.

"I heard you come in here and heard Gene cooing. I wanted to see my baby." she whispered weakly and Gene watched as Noll led her to the rocking chair and helped her sit down with baby in her arms. Gene gave a gentle smiled as Noll gently stroked Mai's hair.

He had known that Mai had a tough pregnancy. When she had entered the second trimester, she had apparently bled a lot and they had been afraid of a miscarriage. After that scare the doctor had put her on bed rest and even then it had been tough on her body. Gene also knew that it had scared at least ten years off of Noll's life.

"If you would have told me, I would have brought him to you." Noll scolded her and she gave a weak laugh.

"Stop worrying. I'm already feeling better now that the doctor has put me on that medication." she assured him. Gen frowned before moving over so that he was standing on her other side. He looked down at the baby and reached out and brushed his namesake's slightly fuzzy hair. The baby suddenly giggled and Gene blinked. Did babies giggle at a week old?

"He giggled!" Mai exclaimed happily. Noll chuckled before both noticed that Mai was falling asleep with the baby Gene in her arms. Gene saw Noll look around and Gene smiled. He waved his hand a blanket flew to the floor, with another wave of his hand two pillows landed on the floor.

'Being a ghost is such a good thing sometimes.' he thought as he watched Noll gently take Gene. He watched as the man placed his son on the blanket on the floor before returning to Mai. Gene watched as Noll picked her up and placed the woman beside her son. Noll then lowered himself on the other side of the baby.

Gene watched as Noll drifted to sleep before he knelt down beside the baby. He reached out and gently patted the baby's back. He shifted in his sleep and Gene chuckled before bending down and kissing the baby's head.

"You're going to have to make sure that this idiot scientist doesn't spoil you to much." he told the baby before sighing. "Although, as the child you probably won't. And knowing my parents…oh, dear. You're probably spoiled already. Great."

Gene pulled away and looked at the sleeping family. He felt a smile spread across his face and sighed softly. He shook his head at this brother as he laughed.

"Good grief, brother. You will spoil that child." he continued to laugh as he faded away.


End file.
